immortal_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Eileen Pool
Quick Description A short (5'3) green eyed feline with small, purple round glasses. She wears a purple caped hood along with a shoulder bag, a brown utility belt is hidden under her cape holding several different potions and healing herbs. She has dark grey fur with blue markings and two fluffy tails that she wraps around her waist. She is always without a doubt with her staff with is made by an old oak's wood, it is decorated with small feathers from blue jays, cardinals and finches. Backstory Early Life Jasper grew up in a small tribe near the bottom of the mountains, all were friendly to those who needed help. Her tribe had some warriors but mostly all of them depended on magic and alchemy. Jasper was great friends with the Elder’s son and was to be made his Keeper, which is a great honor amongst her folk. Keepers were mages that were to be chosen by their Gods to hold a certain element, it could range from earth to fire, to electricity to water. Jasper’s element was air, as they made preparations for her ceremony her friend, Zerko gave her a Moon Lily before she set out with 3 other females to gather herbs. But, upon returning back her home was destroyed. Bandits raided their homes, taking precious valuables with them. Many of their warriors and mages fought back but was overpowered by their sheer numbers. Jasper used Dragon’s Heart against them which scared them off but the damage was done, she commanded the 3 others that was on their run to look for the Elder and any survivors as she looked for Zerko. She came across his tent to see him lying on the floor clearly not in the best of conditions, she ran over to him and offered to heal him but he declined saying it was too late for him. She resisted still trying to heal him, as he gave his final breaths he handed her his staff and his feathered necklace asking for her to continue the legacy of their tribe before passing away. The three returned with news of no other signs of survivors which broke her. She grieved for not only the lost of two leaders but for the death of her tribe, saying her goodbyes to her ruined home she left with the 3 but it did not last long. The three other members of her broken tribe moved to the mainlands and started new lives, forgetting about their honored past which broken Jasper more. Jasper felt, as a Keeper, she failed her duties to protect her leaders and keep the tribe in tact. So she became a thief, she stole from those who were greedy with their books and money and gave to those who needed it but never showed violence. That was the promise she made to herself, to never show violence, to never kill unless the extreme was a foot. She doesn’t take unnecessary death well but she will hold her opinions to herself mostly after the incident, but she will snap when she thinks it has gone too far. Phoenix Pass Saga Relationships Known Abilities Deft Hands: Having been forced on the streets, she quickly adapted the ability to swiftly steal from others efficiently, and silently. Dragon's Heart Potion: Her background within her tribe has given her the ability to create a potent potion that allows her to breath green flames at her enemies. Anticipate: Growing up in the streets gave her a keen sense to danger, allowing her to swiftly avoid strikes. With a touch of magic she can pick up the pace and move even faster. Morph: Skilled in druidry grants her the ability to morph into any animal she has seen, as long as it is the same size, or smaller than her. Smoke: Throwing down a bomb, she can suddenly blind enemies around her while she makes a swift getaway. Nature's Grace: Summoning up all the strength within her body, she brings forth a wave of wind in a sudden burst that easily reaches hurricane levels, tossing objects, people, and even destroying weak buildings in her wake. Notable Equipment Trivia Notable Quotes